Chote Duo!
by Crazy-M.D's
Summary: A kind of stress buster from my side for me :D Do Read and review... BASED ON DUO!


**A/N**

**Guys this is just a kind of stress buster from my side, i am not feeling much well now a days so just thought to write something fun. I hope you all enjoy it...based on chote chote duo ;)**

* * *

The cool salty sea waves made his black shiny hair float in the air as he felt the soothing aroma of the dull yet cool atmosphere sink in. He spread his hands wide taking in the whole pleasure with great enthusiasm as a small beautiful smile made its way on his face his dear friend sitting beside reading a crime thriller novel in this small age of his, chuckled seeing his friend and knowing his friend full well a naughty smile came on his face as he said in a joyful tone filled with a teasing gesture...

"arre daya pata hai maine na apna maths ka homework miss ko kal hi submit kar diya tha.."

As the words escaped his mouth the expressions on his friend's face changed from a smiley one to a confused one and then in an angry one...

"Abhiiii..." he shouted on top of his voice in anger as he approached his friend and started hitting him while his friend was busy in laughing loudly while holding his book close to himself...

Daya- kya hai haan...hasna kyun nahi band ho raha hai tumhara...(Abhi tried to control his laughter but as a result it burst out even more loudly which made daya more angry and he hit him again on his arm..)...chup ek dum chup..(abhi controlling hard kept a finger on his mouth as his laughter reached in his eyes which started shinning like a morning star..)..good..(but abhijeet's laugh after listening this "good" burst again..)..

Daya slapped him again on his arm and sat dejected on the grass with a sweet smile on his face after seeing his buddy hopping with laughter...

But after a few seconds of silence daya looked at his buddy with shiny big and naughty eyes as his eyes fell on the book that lay abandoned on the ground...his naughty eyes met his buddy's laughter filled eyes which soon turned into scared ones as his buddy noticed his gaze, daya smirked while abhijeet immediately moved forward but what could be done when this time destiny wanted daya to win the game ...daya picked up the book and started to show his love towards it like playing with a small kid...abhijeet reached towards daya but daya just kept the book intact and with his eyes said..

"haa...abh meri baari.."

Abhijeet's scared eyes replied to this.. "yaar please...dekho daya..."

But daya was daya he started whistling and moving out from there...While abhijeet followed him with pleading...

Abhijeet- daya...DAYA...(he shouted angrily, while seeing this attitude of his victim daya glared at him to which abhijeet showed even more attitude..)..

Daya(started teasingly..)- oh..wow kitna maza aayega..(stressing with a smirk)...jab aunty ko main bataungi na ki unka 10 saal ka beta ek crime thriller padh raha hai (even more stressing now)..woh bhi unke das baar mana karna ke bawajud...haha main toh apne jasoosi ke paison se ice cream khaunga...

Abhijeet- daya ka bache...

Daya- daya ka koi bacha nahi...abhi toh daya hi bacha hai... ek pyaar sa sweet sa ek dum MASOOM BACHA...(he said sweetly to add more in his friends frustration..)

Abhijeet- itna bada mota bacha..masoom...shaitaan ka baap kahika...(abhijeet whispered under his breath...)

Daya- ahan...ABHI...kuch kaha kya tumne...mujhe laga maine kuch suna..(daya said acting as focusing his ears on abhi's side..)

Abhijeet- haan...jaahil jasoos...

As both of them were nearing towards abhijeet's house...Daya said naughtily..

Daya- oho...Abhi..tumhara ghar aane wala hai...kitna maza aayega ice cream khaane mein...yum..yum...(daya made a gesture to show his pleasure..)

Abhijeet(irritated)- abe daya dekh agar tune maa se kuch kaha na toh main tujhe kabhi bhi apni maths ki copy nahi dunga...

Daya(angry)- waise hi kaunsa dedi tumne..mere hazaar baar kehene ke baad bhi tumne miss ko de hi dina..

Abhijeet(teasing tone)- toh tu 10 din se keh raha hai (imitating daya).. "abhi leta hun na abhi toh football match hai..." "arre abhi kya tum bhi ruko abhi mera cricket match hai.."...

Daya- haan toh...

Abhijeet(irritate tone)- haan toh ke bache...jabh se piche pada hun main tere kar le kaam magar tu toh khel mein hi mast hai...miss phir mujhe daant rahi thin toh maine submit kar di..(casually)...abh khana tum daant...kabhi kabhi khane ke ilawa kuch aur bhi khaya karo...(he said teasingly)

Daya(innocently)- haan toh... woh toh main roz khata hun...(abhijeet started laughing)...daya glared at him angrily and whispered... bas hasna aata hai isse...daya looked at abhijeet with a worried expression as he continued laughing..

Abhijeet(noticing his expression)- kya hua haan...aise kyun dekh raha hai?

Daya(jerking his head)- bas aise hi...and he started moving forward...while abhijeet looked at him highly confused now and followed him with great speed to match up with him..

Abhijeet- batana kya hua?

Daya(nodding as no)- kuch bhi toh nahi..

Abhijeet- Daya..jyada bhaw mat kha..

Daya- huh...main kahan kuch (stressing) kha rahan hun...

Abhijeet- haha..very funny..batana abh..

Daya(making a sad face)- mujhe na tumhaari chinta hoti hai abhijeet...he said looking at abhijeet with great concern..

Abhijeet(highly confused)- Kyun?

Daya(looking at abhijeet with concern)- tum bina wajah hi haste rehte ho..(abhijeet shocked, daya jerking his head while a teasing smile appeared on his face..)...yahan koi acha pagal khana bhi nahi...(looking at abhijeet with smiley eyes but worried and teasing daya special expressions..)...tumhara kya hoga abhijeet..

Abhijeet came in extreme anger and picked some rocks up and started throwing them at daya while daya started running to save himself from abhijeet's anger with a huge laughter...

Abhijeet(running behind daya while throwing stones at him)- jhahil gawar pagal insaan...tujh jaisa ganda dost nahi dekha maine aaj tak...

Daya- aye apun ke dost ko ganda nahi bolne ka kya...daya said laughing even more now...

Both of them kept running fighting, laughing, teasing and beating each other...

The voices of their loud and soothing laughter filled the air all around as the people saw them running and enjoying each other's companies these two buddies brought a simple smile on those faces also which came in their contact just for a minute or a second...

Both of them stopped directly in front of abhijeet's house panting and still laughing, as daya's eyes fell on where they were standing a naughtiness filled his eyes and a smirk came on his lips...he turned towards abhijeet and signalled him to look around...as abhijeet's small eyes took in the surroundings a fear was filled within him, he looked at daya and said to him..

"yaar daya..mera pyaar sa dost hai na tu to.."

"chalo chalo sidhe sidhe batao kya chahiye.." daya answered naughtily showing attitude...

"tera sir.." abhijeet answered irritatingly...

Daya said smiling broadly... "kyun tumhare paas apna nahi hai kya.."

Abhijeet said in a smiley tone "kaise hoga, tu jo kha gaya hai..."

Daya answered laughing.. "kya boss abh itna bhi tasty nahi tumhara sir.."

Abhijeet again in fear... "yaar dekh tu promise kar tu maa ko nahi batayega...yaar pata hai na phir kitni maar pitti hai.."

Daya started laughing and said to abhijeet.. "arre mujhe kya pata.."

Abhijeet said irritatingly.. " haan tujhe khane se fursat ho toh pata chale.."

Daya glared at abhijeet angrily and said in a angry tone.. "yeh tumhe mere khane se kya dikkat hai haan...jabh dekho khana khana.."

Abhijeet answered naughtily... "abh tere saath main aur kya baat karun.."

Daya in anger said.. "dekh tu na...(looking at the book in his hand)...abh toh dekhna main aunty ko pakka bataunga..."

Saying this daya started moving forward towards abhijeet's home as abhijeet followed him...but when they were a few yards away from the house, they saw a man coming out with abhijeet's mother, daya looked at him and was unable to get who he was so turned towards abhijeet..

Daya- yeh kaun hai..

Abhijeet(looking at daya)- yeh toh pata nahi..maa se kuch pucho toh keh deti hai bache ho bache hi raho...(tense) yaar yeh na maa ko aaj kal pareshaan kar raha hai...kaafi dino se aaraha hai...maine maa ko isse jagadte dekha hai...

Daya- kuch suna nahi aapne...wiase toh badhi jassosi ki kitaabe padhte ho haan..

Abhijeet(irritatingly)- suna toh tha..kuch ghar bechne ki baat kar raha hai...keh raha tha ki yeh ghar bech do..yahan isse kuch banana hai...

Daya- hmm...

Abhijeet- yaar maa na pareshaan rehti hai jabh bhi yeh aata hai...bahot bura bartaav karta hai yeh maa ke saath..gandi tareeke se bhi baat karta...mujhe toh bahot gussa chadhta hai..magar maa!

Daya(seeing abhijeet's tense face)- arre toh pehle batana tha na...ruko isse abhi dekhta hun main..maa mujhe kuch nahi kahengi...maza chakhatu hun isse abhi...

Abhijeet clutched daya's wrist tightly, and signalled him to look up...

Both buddies looked up and a naughty smile came on their lips, the naughty glint in their eyes met each other and a smile appeared on their lips...

Both looked towards the man and smirked...

Abhijeet took out some money from his pocket, daya did the same, and both combined their money and now taking their positions...

Daya placed some money down on the veranda where a big tree stood on which hung a bee hive...abhijeet took his position behind a big rock and picked up some stones...

As the man came and started moving out his eyes fell on the money which lay down, he looked here and there, bent down secretly after confirming no body's presence and picked up the money while kissing it and thanking god..

"arre wah...aaj toh paise mil gaye..lagta hai achi shuruvaat hai aaj ki..paisa hi paisa.."

But what he didn't knew was that god has planned something else for him, abhijeet with his whole strength threw the stone on the beehive and hid behind the rocks, daya too hid behind the other trees, as the man got up, the bee hive hanging up moved a bit because of the stone, the angry bees came out, their eyes fell on the only person present there and their anger increased, the man looked up hearing some sounds and a fear passed through his eyes...

Being a human he thought he can do anything so he tried to communicate with the bees..

"dekho..dekho maine kuch nahi kiya...tum mujhe galat...ahhh.."

He shouted and ran throwing the money behind in fear as the bees were in no mood to negotiate with him and attacked him in a formation of pointed arrow.. ;)

Abhijeet and daya came out of their hiding places laughing madly once the bees took the man out completely, they came towards the tree and high fived still seeing the man running in front of the bees with full speed...

As they were laughing on their success and on the poor man's condition they felt their ears being pulled up and a high pain shot up from them...they were being dragged inside the house...

Abhijeet shouting in pain... "Maa!...chodho na maa... ...bahot dard ho raha hai..maa!"

Daya.. "aah..aah..aunty chodho na..."

Aunty pulled his ears even more and said.. "bol phir se.."

Daya.. "maa...maa sorry..."

Maa left their ears as they now stood in the hall..

Both of them started rubbing their ears in pain while still a smile present on their lips, seeing their smile maa said..

"baaz nahi aaye na tum dono..."

Both of them smiled even broadly now, but as maa started moving forward to pull their ears again, both of them stood straight with serious faces like commandos..

Maa(strictly)- mana kiya hai na maine aisi harkate karna se..

Abhijeet(innocently)- kaisi maa...

Maa grabbed his ears again..

"aahh..aahh..maa sorry na.."

Maa- abh pata chala kaisi...daya tum..

Daya(naughty)- aunty yeh mera nahi ABHI ka idea tha..

Abhijeet(glaring at daya angrily)- nahi maa yeh jhoot...oye kya bol raha hai tu haan..

Daya(innocently)- sach hi toh bol rahan hun..

Abhijeet- ruk tu tujhe toh main batata hun...(he hit daya on his arm strongly..)

Daya- ahh..aunty dekho na ABHI maar raha hai...

Maa jerked her head seeing these two kids of her fighting like two _jangles_, a smile appeared on her face and seeing that smile both her kids passed each other winning smiles...

Daya(refreshing tone)- aunty khane mein kya hai..

Abhijeet(naughtily)- tere liye lauki aur mere liye paneer...yum..hai na maa...

Maa jerked her head smilingly and moved inside the kitchen with...

"haath muh dho pehele tum dono...daya apne ghar phone kardo.."

(_Imp. Note.. guys here daya sir is not an orphan, he is here at abhijeet's house as a friend cum bhai)_

_Daya called his home with reluctance as he knew he is going to get kadhak daant, as he was listening to the daant abhijeet was laughing and making weird noises in the background, daya turned towards him and glared at him in anger...abhijeet looked at his anger and shouted_

_"WROOOMM!" naughtily to irritate daya more..._

_Daya threw the pillow kept beside at abhijeet and abhijeet caught it and shouted loudly.._

_"BOWLED!"_

_As daya's mother heard the bowled sound she asked daya in anger.._

_"daya tum phirse cricket khel rahe ho haan.."_

_Daya said to his mother while throwing a deadly glare towards abhijeet... "nahi maa..yeh ABHI hai na..."_

_Daya's mother.. "kya ABHI daya...tum uss bechare ko.. (daya whispered in anger "haan haan bechara")...kya kaha daya tumne.._

_Daya- maa maine kuch nahi kaha, main abhi ABHI ke ghar par hoon, abh baadme aaunga.._

_Daya's mother- arre daya lekin...(phone got cut..)..yeh ladka bhi na...(she jerked her head and smiled..thinking)...abhijeet ke saath rehke samazdaar sa ho gaya hai..._

_Here daya in complete anger moved towards abhijeet who was right now busy in playing with a ball..._

_Daya (hitting abhijeet on his arm..)- kya hai haan shaati nahi rakhi jaati na tujhse.._

_Abhijeet(serious tone)- main kaise rakhun shanti MAUSI ko yeh toh maa ka kaam hai...saying this he started laughing madly.._

_Daya in anger said.. "ruko abhi batata hun...MAA!...abhijeet na.."_

_Abhijeet kept his hand on daya's mouth.. "kya hai haan...tujhse koi baat apne pet mein nahi rakhi jaati na..mote bander.._

_Daya removing abhijeet's hand.. "mAA!"_

_Abhijeet pushing daya.. "huh..pet mein baat rahegi kaise pehle se itna sabh jo bhar ke rakha hai issne...(angrily)..kya chahiye tujhe haan.." _

_Daya(naughty)- ki tum mera maths ka homework kar do...SIMPLE!_

_Abhijeet(angry)- ek lagaunga na sabh simple nikal jaayega tera samjha.. (daya gestured as calling maa again..)...acha theek hai na..pehle meri book wapas kar tu.._

_Daya(victory smile)- woh jabh mera homework hoga..._

_Abhijeet(angrily)- jaa main nahi kar raha tera homework..._

_Daya(teasing)- achaaa!_

_Abhijeet(strong tone)- haan!_

_Daya picked up the book lying beside without even looking at it, and giving abhijeet a naughty and angry glare moved towards the kitchen..._

_As he reached near the door followed by abhijeet who was right now grinning devilishly..He held out the book in anger and showed it to maa with..._

_"maa yeh dekho, abhijeet na yeh wali book padh raha tha.." he said seriously although giving an evil grin to abhijeet while turning back..._

_Maa looked at the book and a shocked expression came on her face, she looked at daya bewildered and then at abhijeet...daya gave a victory smile to abhijeet seeing her shocked expressions..._

_"Daya...kya abhijeet sachme yeh book padh raha tha.."_

_"haan maa.." daya said enthusiastically and to add more spice he said further... "aur maa abhijeet na yeh wali book hi padhta hai aaj kal..aur koi bhi nahi.."_

_She moved towards abhijeet...daya gave a teasing look to abhijeet..._

_But as she hugged abhijeet and pulled his cheeks lovingly daya's cheerful smile drained and a confused expression came on his face...his mouth fell open..._

_"arre daya aaj toh tumne bahot achi khabar di...mujhe toh laga tha yeh firse koi woh jassosi wali bhayanak kitaab padh raha hoga.."_

_She resumed her work handing the book to abhijeet, while abhijeet smirked at daya and handed the book in his hands while laughing madly now and said to him teasingly.._

_"abe muh toh band kar le...warna issme fridge ghus jaayega..."_

_He went out laughing madly...while coming out of his shock daya stamped his foot being fooled by his dost again as he thought this he heard a voice from outside.._

_"daya...bewakoof ko bevakoof banana ki jaroorat nahi padhti...hahahha"_

_Daya in anger but with a small smile on his face said.. "ruk ja ABHI ke bache batata hun tujhe abhi main..."_

_He went out and both the buddies enjoyed the whole day fighting, laughing, teasing, complaining and getting scolds in each other's company and because of each other too..._

THE END!

* * *

**A/N**

**Hush...so guys how was it? I hope you all enjoyed it reading as i enjoyed writing it...**

**Do tell me in reviews, suggestions and criticisms are whole heartedly welcome.. :D**

**I am sorry if anything in this hurts any reader's feelings...**

**And guys now i want some suggestions from you all, any kind of suggestions are welcome i will try to write on them but no romance please...**

**But of course it will take me some time to write as i will complete my other story first, but any suggestion which my heart will accept with enthusiasm would be written early... :P**

**THANK YOU GUYS FOR READING IT AND DO REVIEW!**

**AND sorry to all the readers of my other story "painful moment", i just needed a small break guys, i will try to update it as soon as i can :D**


End file.
